Somewhere Only We Know
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Kendall likes Logan... Logan's confused and Dustin works his way into the picture... Kogan!


Somewhere Only We Know

Summary: Kendall likes Logan... Logan's confused and Dustin works his way into the picture... Kogan!

_I always wanted to write a fic like this. Where Dustin causes conflict. I hope everyone likes it! It's the real actors. Not the show..._

"You know where Kendall is?" Logan asked his taller friend, James.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"I saw him carry his guitar outside about ten minutes ago." Carlos piped up.

"Oh thanks Carlitos!" Logan smiled and ran out the door.

"Logan! You have to be on set soon!" Scott yelled. Logan stopped his jog and turned on his heels to face him.

"I know. I have to find Kendall real fast." Logan told him.

"Fine just hurry back Henderson!" He yelled. Logan gave a thumbs up as he ran out the door. He listened for a second, and right away could hear Kendall strumming his guitar. He peaked around the corner, and spotted Kendall sitting on a blanket, guitar in hand, and a notebook balanced on his knee. He saw the title on the top of the page. It was written in large black sharpie, Somewhere Only We Know.

_"I walked across an empty land_  
><em>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<em>  
><em>I felt the earth beneath my feet<em>  
><em>Sat by the river and it made me complete.<em>

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.<em>

_I came across a fallen tree_  
><em>I felt the branches of it looking at me<em>  
><em>Is this the place we used to love?<em>  
><em>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.<em>

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know?<em>

_Oh simple thing where have you gone_  
><em>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.<em>

_So if you have a minute why don't we go_  
><em>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em>This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em>So why don't we go<em>  
><em>So why don't we go.<em>

_This could be the end of everything_  
><em>So why don't we go<em>  
><em>Somewhere only we know?"<em>

"Kendall?" Logan asked out.

"Logan!" Kendall gasped, slamming the notebook closed and standing. "H-how long were you standing there?"

"Since you started." Logan walked over to the blanket and bent over, grabbing the notebook.

"Hey!" Kendall reached out to grab it.

"No. I want to hear it again, Somewhere Only We Know. It was beautiful..." Logan smiled. "Please?"

"Logan, this song wasn't for you to see. It was just for me to get my feelings out on the page." Kendall paused, then sat his guitar down on the blanket. "Follow me." Kendall told him, reaching out for Logan's hand.

"Where are we…" Logan asked as he was pulled through a path far behind the studio.

"You'll see." Kendall stated. Logan ran behind him, only their hands connecting them. He watched, as Kendall just knew exactly where this trail would end. Kendall stopped as they came up to the edge of a large field.

They stood there a few seconds, hands still connected, both chests still heaving.

"What is this?" Logan asked, between catching his breath.

"Logan… I love you…" Kendall turned to the brunette and took ahold of his other hand.

"You do?" Logan asked in shock.

"Yeah… So… uhm…" He paused and cleared his throat. "And if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go somewhere only we know?"

"So this place… This field…" Logan paused.

"This will be our somewhere only we know." Kendall smiled.

"Kendall… I dunno…" Logan paused and pulled his hands from Kendall's grasp.

"But… I just gave you my heart… and showed you this place…" Kendall gasped.

"I'm sorry… I can't…" Logan shook his head then turned and ran back the way he came.

"Damnit…" Kendall sighed and fell back onto his butt, taking his head in his hands. "I'm so freaking stupid…" He screamed out to the sky, tears falling, and punched the ground.

xxxxxxxxx

"Kendall?" Kendall looked up to see Dustin standing over him.

"Oh hey Dbelt…" Kendall sighed.

"Why do you still insist on calling me that?" Dustin laughed and took a set next to Kendall.

"Because, that's just how I know you…" Kendall laughed slightly and leaned against Dustin's shoulder.

"So why are you sitting out here, away from the studio… where you were suppose to be on set ten minutes ago… and crying?" He asked, wrapping an arm around his blonde friend.

"Do I really have to talk about this?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. Now talk." Dustin demanded.

"Fine… if you must know… I told Logan that I loved him… and he shot me down."

"You love him?" Dustin let go of Kendall and looked at him in shock.

"Yeah. That a big deal?"

"Well… no… I just…" Dustin stood. "Oh never mind…"

"What dude… you gotta tell me. I told you." Kendall stood and grabbed Dustin's arm.

"I'm just kinda shocked you fell for Logan…" Dustin shrugged.

"Liar! I have known you way too long to tell when you are lying Dbelt… Now just tell me what's wrong." Kendall forced.

"God! I love you! Okay? I freaking love you…" Dustin yelled out.

"You love me?" Kendall gasped slightly.

"Yeah… I have for years… but you seemed so in to freaking girls… that I just played the feelings off." He sighed. "I'm sorry for ruining your life…" He sighed and turned to walk away.

"No… you didn't ruin anything…" Kendall grabbed Dustin's hand. "I may love Logan… but… you were always my first love." Kendall confessed.

"I was?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah. Ever since you walked into that restaurant and my mom introduced us back when I was 14, you were 17, I've liked you…" Kendall smiled and took Dustin's hands.

"That's a long time Kendall…" Dustin smiled. "Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

"Because if you forgot… you were dating that Tara chick since you were 21." Kendall stated.

"Oh yeah…" He laughed. "Man was she annoying…"

"You thought she was annoying? Why'd you date her then?" Kendall asked.

"Because she reminded me a lot of… you…" Dustin replied.

"Yano… Dbelt… I might just have to kiss you now…" Kendall paused and leaned over, pushing his lips to Dustin's cheek.

"What the heck!" Both looked up to see a very distraught Logan.

"Loges… I uhm…" Kendall stood.

"I said I can't… not I won't…" Logan scoffed. "I can't believe this…"

"Logan… wait… I can explain." Kendall paused.

"Logan I'm sorry…" Dustin spoke up. "It's my fault. He told me that he liked you… and I still told him how I felt."

"Kendall… if you want to be with Dustin I'm okay with that…" Logan placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Logan nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Well I just wanted to tell you that Scott is flipping shizz and you need to get back to the studio like 10 minutes ago." Logan laughed. "We have to start a new scene."

"Okay…" Kendall smiled. "I'll see you afterwards Dbelt." He turned to Dustin and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Bye." Dustin waved shyly as Kendall and Logan headed back to the studio.

xxxxxxxxx

"Well thanks for joining us! Here's the new script… read the 3rd scene. That's the one we are starting on." Scott tossed a couple scripts at Kendall.

"Sorry." Logan apologized.

"Uhm… Scott… the 3rd scene?" Kendall asked flipping to the page.

"Yeah. It's the scene with you and Logan." Scott nodded.

"I have to do what!" Logan gasped and looked down at the words.

"It's right there in black and white…" Scott stated.

"Dude Kendall! We have to…" Logan paused as James and Carlos ripped through the set.

"Kendall! Logan! Have you two seen the new… Oh… you have…" James stared at Kendall, whose mouth was agape, whilst Logan was just mouthing the words over and over to himself.

"We have to… kiss…" Logan finally said out loud.

"Scott… I really don't think this is a good idea…" Kendall walked over to his boss. "I just started to kinda date Dustin…"

"Kinda meaning it isn't official… meaning you can and **will** kiss Logan in this episode." Scott stated.

"But…" Kendall paused as Scott gave him a look. "Fine…" He sighed.

"Good."

"You okay Kendall?" Logan asked.

"What am I even gonna tell Dustin?" Kendall groaned.

xxxxxxxxx

"Cut! Kendall! Use that emotion you have!" Scott yelled. "And again…"

"Scott… this is the 4th time!" Kendall whined.

"Just do it…" Scott stated. "And rolling."

"Hey Kendall." Logan opened the door to his and Kendall's shared room.

"Hey…" Kendall looked up from his spot on his bed.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, sitting across from the blonde.

"I caught Jo cheating on me… with Jett…" Kendall sighed. "So I broke things off."

"That's a bummer. You gonna be okay?" Logan asked.

"Well yeah… I mean our relationship was losing that spark… yano? I could feel it just falling apart. And I've been kinda having these feelings for someone else…" Kendall looked up, locking eyes with Logan.

"Who? One of the Jennifers?" Logan asked.

"No…" Kendall paused. "I think I'm in love… with… you…" Kendall stated.

"What?" Logan fake gasped as his thoughts trailed off to earlier.

"Yeah. I like you… a lot…" Kendall leaned up to Logan. "I'm sorry." He whispered, a mere few inches away from Logan, before locking his lips to Logan's

Something in Logan's head snapped, because soon Logan's hands had traveled from his lap to threading through Kendall's blonde hair. Logan used that to pull the blonde closer. Soon Kendall was practically on top of Logan.

"Logan…" Kendall breathed once they separated. Logan's fingers still in Kendall's hair.

"I love you to…" Logan told him. "I really do." Logan read his line adding extra emphasis to 'really'.

"Well that's good." Kendall smiled.

"And cut!" Scott yelled out.

Logan let out a breath.

"Loges…" Kendall paused, then brought his lips back down to meet Logan's eager ones.

"Hey! The cameras aren't rolling…" Scott yelled out, to the still kissing boys.

"They know…" Dustin stood next to Scott and the camera. "They know perfectly well they aren't rolling." He sighed.

"Oh… well looks like Hollywood just found got a new couple." Scott laughed as Dustin walked away from the set.

"You gonna be okay?" James asked.

"Yeah. I knew in my heart that he would never be mine…" He sighed. "I'll be okay just being his friend and band mate."

"Okay then…" James shrugged.

_Aw poor Dbelt... I love him! _


End file.
